utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Shiki Sakuya
Basic info First Name: Sakuya ( 咲夜 ("blossom night")) Last Name: Shiki ( 式 ) Age: 22 Birthday (Voicebank became downloadable): Nov 20, 2014 Gender: Female (genderfluid) Eyes: Light blue Hair: White Height: 167 cm Family: Younger brother Kio Girlfriend Koneko (might not be her real name but everyone calls her Koneko-chan) Friends: Well, Sakuya is almost automatically liked by all the girls she meets but something about her (*cough*maybe flirting with their girlfriends) makes the guys usually hate her. Personality: Easy-going, "playboy", cheerful, naïve, "a girl with a guy's soul" even though she is pretty manly, she doesn't mind dressing up in girly clothes but usually she uses clothes that could be worn both girls and boys. She uses "ore" when refering to herself. Character items: White grapefruit Likes: Girls, everything that's fun or intresting, food (in one comic mentions that her favorite food is curry), sleeping, her girlfriend, Kio Dislikes: Housework, guys who treat girls badly Other information: Uses "ore" when adressing herself About Sakuya's relationships: Even though she is already dating, she does flirt with other girls too and her girlfriend is actually fine with this because she knows she is the most important girl to Sakuya. Though at times, she gets really tsundere and she does get angry at Sakuya but because she loves Sakuya for who she is, the girlfriend doesn't ask Sakuya to give up flirting to the other girls :---D Creator/Voice: Kiosa http://kiosa.deviantart.com/ Sakuya and Koneko's facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Shiki-Sakuya-Koneko-chan/1523884977874972 About using Sakuya: You can use her both as female and male. Even though her "canon" story is that she is biologically female but kinda acts like a male (uses ore when refering to herself) you still can still use her as a girl or you can use her as "a real male". Her voice actually allows this :´D Personally, prefer her to sound like a woman but I still make her use ore. But when using her, you don't need to mind about the backstory I made for her. Koneko-chan Nickname: Koneko-chan Given first name: Koharu Given last name: Tanaka DO NOT USE HER GIVEN NAME WHEN TALKING ABOUT KONEKO-CHAN. IF YOU WANT TO TELL HER APART FROM OTHER UTAU'S WITH THE SAME NAME, YOU CAN CALL HER (SHIKI) SAKUYA'S KONEKO-CHAN OR KIOSA'S KONEKO-CHAN. Age: 19 Gender: Female Voice: She's a pitchloid of Sakuya. Use g-15 flags. Character item: Rasberry juice Dislikes: Orange juice, sometimes other girls being close to Sakuya Pesonality: A bit tsundere, mostly calm Other: Was Sakuya's kouhai in High School Voicebank Download it here: https://www.mediafire.com/?3sz952786bbjgjo (Doesn't have oto-file) Download oto-file: https://www.mediafire.com/?h7tew28b21t9e97 (oto © Pupuomena http://pupuomena.deviantart.com ) Download voicebank with oto-file: http://www.mediafire.com/download/t2u51mylgipficm/SAKUYA+V+2+with+OTO.zip Songs Playlist here: https://www.youtub konekomelt.jpg|Koneko-chan - Melt sakunekomagnet.jpg|Sakuya x Koneko-chan - Magnet Stories of the Shiki Family Chapter 1: Shiki Kio Both Sakyua and Koneko-chan are introduced in this chapter by Kio. Chapter 2: Koneko-chan A story about how Koneko-chan met Sakyua, told by Koneko-chan herself Trivia * Kio and Sakuya names come from my pen name "Kiosa Kishi". Kio and Sakuya originally presented the two sides of my personality/identity so I divided my name to Kio and Sa. I also sometimes shorten "Kiosa" to "Kio". Sakuya on the other hand came from the nickname "Saku" that my sister gave to me. Shiki is Kishi's anagram. Category:Voicebanks from Finland Category:Finland Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Yuri Category:Gay UTAU Category:2014 Utau Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:LGBT